<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Mouth by Sage_Grey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434708">Your Mouth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sage_Grey/pseuds/Sage_Grey'>Sage_Grey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DMMd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bird Love, M/M, Swearing, they cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:27:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sage_Grey/pseuds/Sage_Grey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beni's big mouth and attitude makes Tori hate him. At first.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beni/Tori (DRAMAtical Murder)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your Mouth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time he laid eyes on the small, red, twink of a boy, he wanted to hit him. It had only lasted a second, but it was strong enough to make the native clench his fist. The boy was loud, obnoxious, and not to mention the bright red colors he wore nearly blinded him. So, Tori chose to ignore him. Which, in turn, was the apparent wrong choice as the boy’s shrieking only became louder and his face added to the eyesore of crimson. </p><p>The second time he came face to face with the small boy, there was silence between them. Although his mouth was shut, Tori could see fire blazing behind golden irises. What made him so angry? A smile threatens to tug at the corners of his mouth. Maybe he was just that easy. </p><p>The third time, the red boy approaches him alone while their Masters are discussing an elaborate break-in plan to rescue someone close to the blue haired human. Unfazed, the native stays, leaning against the wall as he watches the other stomp his way over with his cheeks puffed out in anger. </p><p>“Hey, asshole! What’s your goddamn problem?” The kid glares up at the towering figure. If he was intimidated, he did a good job at hiding it. </p><p>The other only looks him up and down, expression unchanging. Slowly, he brings slim fingers to the cigar in his mouth to speak. “...What.” </p><p>Lips pulled back in a snarl and eyes crinkled in anger, the small boy only growls. “Acting like you’re better than me! Who the fuck do you think you are, you stupid bastard?! I could deck you right here and right now, then we’ll see who’s feeling all high and mighty then, eh?!” </p><p>Now that he was up close, Tori could see the decorative headpiece adorning his head and the collar that resembled his Master’s. Even now looking at his kimono, it closely resembled Koujaku’s. For some reason, he found it was endearing. </p><p>“We’ll see who’s laughing,” Tori grumbles. “When I get a hit in and knock you back on your ass due to those ridiculous shoes.” He gestures, cigar in hand, to the geta on the boy’s feet before returning the stick to his mouth. </p><p>“Fucker!” He spits. “I’ll rip those braids right out of your head! What kind of man wears this much pink, anyway?” He gestures to the native’s hair, then to the jacket buttoned across his chest. “I bet women get the wrong idea about you.” </p><p>Tori only blinks, uninterested, down at him. “As they should.” </p><p>“I bet- hey, wait,” The boy’s eyebrows knit in confusion. “What?” </p><p>“Beni!” A human man’s voice calls from the room beyond. </p><p>The boy, (Beni, Tori notes) rolls his eyes before making one last pointed glare up at the towering figure before him. “This ain’t over, asshole.” He threatens before turning, shoes clunking as he tends to his Master’s call. </p><p>For the second time, the boy almost brings a smile to Tori’s lips. Almost. </p><p>~</p><p>The fourth time they meet, there’s a bandaid stretched across the boy’s nose and his knees are scraped up. There are healing scratches adorning his face and hands. He’s pouting more than usual, but he seems to have the same aggressive attitude as always. </p><p>Curious, Tori sits beside him on Aoba’s living room couch with their Masters have dinner. “... What happened.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t you like to know.” Beni sneers. </p><p>“Your mouth,” The larger man sits back against the sofa and crosses an ankle over his knee. “It’s going to get you in trouble.” </p><p>Angry, golden eyes glower up at him. “That’s none of your fucking business.” </p><p>“How many where there?” </p><p>Those same eyes widen before they’re cast downwards. For once, there’s no retaliation. “... Five.” The boy picks at the scabs on his fingers. “I took care of it.” </p><p>Rather than argue, Tori only slips his hands into his pockets and is silent. Beni’s aggressiveness was dangerous, no doubt, and he wasn’t being careful. How could Koujaku’s allow such a troublesome AllMate to serve him?</p><p>“I know what your thinking, jerk.” The redhead frowns up at him. “You think I’m weak. Well let me tell you, I took them all down and I only got a few cuts and scrapes. I bet you’d get your ass handed to you.” The thought causes him to smile, something strange on such an angry boy. “I’d have to come in and save your ass.” </p><p>It was a simple prod. Rather than give in to the jest, Tori only unfolds long legs and slowly gets to his feet. As Beni stares up at him in confusion, the native pulls something from his pocket and holds it out to him. “... Here. Take it.” </p><p>Now even more confused, Beni cautiously takes the small tin from the man’s hand. As his eyes read over the label, he doesn’t notice the front door open then close with Tori’s departure. Instead, his eyes are glued to the front of the tin. </p><p>On the cover, marked in pen, was labeled ‘Healing Solvent’. </p><p>~ </p><p>The fifth time Tori lays eyes on him, Beni is completely mended. He’s laughing, bound at Koujaku’s hip as he and Ren are no doubt reminiscing about something in their past. The blue human, Aoba, is red in embarrassment but laughter lies behind his eyes. </p><p>They looked like a real family. </p><p>The flick of a lighter beside him draws Tori’s attention back to his Master. The tattoo parlor they were currently in was dark, and the owner was lenient on tobacco and marijuana usage. Mink was silent, eyes distant as he thought about their next move, and Tori sat obediently beside him just as quiet. His Master preferred long silences and Tori never minded, he quite enjoyed them too. </p><p>But Beni’s bright, golden eyes flicking over to them every couple minutes was more than a little distracting. </p><p>They didn’t get the chance to talk that night. </p><p>~ </p><p>The sixth time, Tori feels him before he sees him. Something small but fierce shoves into his back and it forces him to take a few grounding steps before whirling on whatever had hit him. The native’s dark eyes fell upon a familiar fuming, red complexion. </p><p>“What the hell was that for?” </p><p>“You think I’m weak! You- You gave me that sticky healing shit because you thought I couldn’t get better on my own!” Beni’s hands form into fists. “It worked and it smelled good but, I-I... I don’t need your help. Keep your stupid homemade pastes to yourself and let me handle things on my own! You’re still just a dumb asshole, so just fuck off and leave me alone.” He fumes before turning away, mumbling more curse words to himself. </p><p>Tori only frowns.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>2nd part will be up soon!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>